It's Complicated
by salv-forever
Summary: Meet Julia Barlow,the feisty new girl in Mystic Falls who is one of a kind:A Trybrid (Vampire,witch and werewolf) But how's that possible? Read and find out ;) Hope you guys enjoy this story which is packed with Salvatore Drama, romance, sarcasm and a lil bit of Klaroline PS. This is my first story, so please cut me a little slack xD
1. New Girl

**Author's note: Hey guys, welcome to my story. So like, this is my first ever story published so, go easy on me xD This story is about a TryBrid (Vampire, Witch And Werewolf) Julia Barlow. This is just the introduction of a whole new love story. It might seem like a Stefan-Julia thing right now, but trust me it's not. So well here goes. Hope you like my story, and please ,please ,please REVIEW :D  
, in case this story looks familiar. I posted it through a friends account but something went wrong. I was unable to post the 2****nd**** chapter and unable to receive reviews, so I deleted that story, edited it and posted it here. No copyright infringement intended. Besides this story is WAY different. :)**

Julia Barlow  
1st February 1: 14 pm  
I knew coming up here was a mistake. As I climbed the ancient, antique wooden steps I regretted coming here. But I knew it was too late. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they suddenly started to knock on the wooden door.  
When it creaked open I was surprised. Like really surprised. I suffered from the kind of shock you usually get when you get an A on a test you never studied for.  
It was because of the person who answered the door.  
Not because of his perfectly tousled hair. Not because of his slightly pointed jaw. Not even because of his impressive muscles that tightly  
filled his leather jacket sleeve. But because of his eyes. Eyes that were such a pure blue you could actually make out your reflection in them. Eyes so blue that they looked like a pool of crystal clear waters. How could one's eyes be that perfect? I haven't seen such perfect eyes since... since ... no! I refuse to say his name! I promised I wouldn't let myself go through such torture.  
"Can I help you?" his smooth yet deep voice interrupted my thoughts. So smooth that it maintained the exact same tone all throughout that one sentence.  
" Yeah, if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Mr. Stefan Salvatore." I replied with my effortless confidence.  
As I tried to get past him his muscled arm stopped me.  
"Sorry... but I just cant let through" Damon Salvatore smirked quirkily. I was prepared for this. I knew he wouldn't let me through. Both of the Salvatore brothers were compelled. By a human. Am I the only one who can see the irony in this?  
Ok thy weren't _COMPELLED_ compelled- but y'know- whipped.  
" I know. You promised Elena Gilbert not to make any secret agendas to save her petty little life without her. You promised you wouldn't let any "supernatural" being through this door without her permission. But if you may, I actually have an "appointment" with Stefan Salvatore. One that might actually save your petty princess Elena's life." I don't know if it was the WAY i said the above line, or the fact that I called Elena petty but..well lets just say Damon and I didn't get off to the best start.  
I saw Damon's eyes flash with anger as I called Elena petty. I should have guessed what was coming.  
Not a second had passed that I finished my sentence and he came at me. With his vampire speed and strength he came at me. He pinned me toward a pillar outside his door. His hands were tightly around my neck. He probably figured I was a vamp but he probably had no idea I was a Trybrid. He couldn't have known in a million years. Since he was oblivious to this fact I figured I should keep this secret to myself.  
"Never dare call her petty. I don't who you are or why you are here- but I'll rip your in seconds if you say that again."  
Suddenly I couldn't handle my anger either. With my strength I pinned him to the floor. Since I felt a bit awkward in that position I stood up with my foot still on his chest. I took out one of the wooden daggers I always keep with me. I stuck it in his chest. He groaned in pain.  
"Now Damon. Since you didn't appreciate my civil approach I decided to go with the more violent one. I hear about how you "eliminate" vampires you arent fond advice to you" I push the dagger deeper in his chest. "Don't try that crap with me. I'm older than you and approximately 7 times stronger. So I would recommend you not to mess with me because I can assure you, you'll live to regret it." I yank the dagger out of his chest and watch him groan. Now you might think my violent approach was a bit harsh but with vampires you never know. Their impulses drive them crazy. Of course me being a Trybrid actually tripled my impulses. It's hard to describe. Once a side of you takes over ... It just takes over! Nothing you can do about it!  
I walk into the Salvatore household. I hear Stefan and Elena upstairs. They're having an intense argument. I sigh. Stefan trails off and the whole house subsides into stony silence. I hear footsteps.  
When Stefan's eyes meet mine I can literally sense his shock. His chocolate brown eyes wide, his mouth agape.  
"Julia!" Stefan greeted me with uncertain open arms. Unlike most humans Elena didn't seem to mind the long, tight embrace.  
"How are you? Where have you been? Haven't seen you since ... you know," he trailed off in silence. He made a gesture with his eyes that told me Elena had no idea what "you know" meant. He'll probably just feed her some lie. If he had told her the truth... the truth of his relationship history... well I guess Elena wouldn't have been too happy about our long embrace. But then again, maybe my name had never come up.  
"Well you know, I've been roaming around here, there and you know everywhere. You know me" I tried to say this mysteriously, like I don't want reveal all my many whereabouts, but honestly knowing that this was the truth only. I knew how pathetic it sounded. One look at Stefan and I guess all my feelings would spurt out. But somehow I'm unable to love him. The way I used to. The way I started to love Him.  
"So... I guess you two have a lot of catching up to do... but um... we kind of have some business to talk about so how about I get all of us a drink and we can sit in the living room." Elena said awkwardly. I realized it now but she really was beautiful. Just as elegant as all the Doppelgangers  
No wonder she had every male supernatural being in town whipped around her little finger.  
"Sure babe!" Stefan said. Elena gave him a peck on the lip. I shifted around awkwardly. I didn't love Stefan. I DONT love Stefan. So why did I feel that little stab of jealousy. It's not like I want to be in her place. I can't imagine that in my wildest dreams. So why?  
Why do...  
"Julia?" Stefan interrupts my thoughts. Jeez- does this inturruptibg thoughts thing run innthe famiy.  
"Hmmm huh?" I say, the genius that I am.  
"Shall we go?" Stefan asks. I give him a blank look and then realize he means go to the living room. I nod.  
We walk through hallways. It's quiet for a bit but then Stefan's voice breaks the silence.  
"Why'd you leave? After the fire, I mean" he blurts.  
"I don't know." I sigh "I guess after you said you'd leave...I guess I freaked out, you know"  
"I didn't leave." Stefan says. I stop dead in my tracks. I can't believe this. What does he mean? Before I could ask more Damon barges in.  
"Well hello Julia!" He gives me a hug like we're the best of friends. I can't help but notice he smells like blood. Not fresh blood but a blood bag. I notice Stefan shift awkwardly. The exact same way I shifted when he pecked Elena.  
"I see you 2 know each other." Stefan sighs.  
"Oh hell yeah! Julia made quite an impression on me. And you know, how I highly believe first impressions are indeed last impressions" he smirks with an edge of aggresiveness.  
Oh hell! I swear I would have staked him again if Elena hadn't come with a few drinks. I noticed a vodka, Coke and scotch. I also noticed a blood bag. The sight of it made my mouth water. No. No I can't reach for it! I'll just take that scotch.  
Elena puts the tray down and I reach for the scotch. Somehow Damon reaches it quicker than me. Stefan reaches for the vodka and Elena the coke, leaving me with the blood bag. I leave it untouched.  
"Well! Help yourself!" Damon says with a smirk. I resist the urge to kill him.  
I take the blood bag, rip it open and take a sip. The delicious red blood slides onto my tongue. I feel like I'm in a dream. I want to drink the whole thing in one gulp and have about six more but I had to act, if not be, calm, cool and collected.  
After another sip I take it away from my lips. All three of them are staring at me.  
Stefan clears his throat.  
"So Julia, I hear that you're not the biggest fan of Klaus. "he begins  
"You head right!" I smile.  
"Umm... If you don't mind, would you mind telling exactly why?" he asks.  
"Yeah I do mind. With some of us around" I stare pointedly at Damon and he winks at me. "I tell you guys how I plan to kill him and then next thing I know, LoverBoy here drives a steak through my heart!" I reason. Damon laughs.  
"She does have a point!" Damon says! Bloody a**  
"Look, I assure you no such thing will happen. But if you're not ready that's fine with may I ask why exactly do you want to kill Klaus?" Stefan asks patiently.  
"I have my reasons..." I take a sip from the blood bag.  
"Which are..."  
"None of your business..." I snap. I feel bad for a moment but then again, after over five hundred years I'm used to pain,guilt and hurt eating me up alive. The key is to keep your eyes on the road and not give the slightest damn.  
"Umm... Ok. You're right. Sorry"  
"No need to apologize!" I smile.  
"So I was wondering if you need a place to crash you could...you know... Stay here. We have a whole load of space!" he subsides into silence.  
"Sure...Yep...Totally!" I try to sound upbeat and excited but I fail miserably.  
"Ok then! I'll just show you your bedroom..." Stefan gets up. I do too.  
"Well I'll go clean up!"Elena sighs.  
"And I'll just grab a bite!" Damon says. We give him a look. He laughs. "Just kidding..."  
Stefan rolls his eyes and starts going up the stairs. I follow him.  
"This place is just as grand as it used to be..."I comment.  
Stefan's deep in thought. He notices I'm waiting for a reply. "Hmm... Yeah!" he replies though he didn't hear a word I said.  
We walk into a dark red bedroom. It's amazing! King size bed, velvet curtains, depressing backdrop... My kind of place. I'm walking towards the window when Stefan uses his vampire speed and comes at me. He looks at me for a long moment stares down at my lips. His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine until I swear I'm going to melt. Slowly, He takes my face in his hands. I feel my cheeks shade scarlet. Hey- vamps blush too! Suddenly before Ican do anything about it...He kisses me.  
When He slowly pulls away I'm in too great a shock to speak.  
Stefan on the other hands pulls away from me like I'm contagious.  
"It's ok." I whisper. Just when i feel he's going to walk away- he speeds back, his face a milimeter away from mine.  
"No Stefan...you have a girlfriend." I whisper even though the words stick in my throat. As if he has just realized this he steps away from me.  
"I have a girlfriend" he repeats. I nod. He gives me an awkward smile and turns around and goes to Elena.  
I can hear them downstairs.  
"Hey Beautiful" he whispers in her ear as she rinses the dishes. She turns around laughing- and well.. i zone out. Hey-What goes on between my vampire ex boyfriend and his his new human doppelganger girlfriend is none of business... Is it?


	2. Depressions & First Impressions

**Author's note: Ok so I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update another chapter, it's a long story. But I've decided to post two chapters in one day, so by today the next chapter will also be up *Fingers Crossed*  
So this chapter is basically about Julia making a new friend, and having a startling conversation with an old one! Enjoy :D  
PS. Go easy on me, like I said, I'm just getting started with the story :) xx**

1st Feb  
4:36 pm  
I walk into Mystic Grill, the local pub. I bump into a perky blonde who's muttering to herself.  
"I'm so sorry. Actually I'm so sorry that I am sorry. I'm sick of being sorry! I'M JUST PLAIN SICK OF IT!" she says.  
Trust me to bump into the Freak of Nature. I look taken aback.  
"I'm sorry. I mean it normally this time." she smiles. "Caroline Forbes" she reaches out her perfectly manicured hand. She's really pretty, with piercing blue eyes, waves of golden blonde hair falling down her freckled shoulders. Judging by her dress, she was obviously a person up to date with style.  
"Julia Barlow" I smile. "Vampire?" I ask. She looks awe struck. I think she is getting ready to make a break for it.  
"Same here" I smile. She nervously smiles too.  
"Umm... I'm kind of really in the mood for a vodka cranberry. Care to join me?" Caroline asks.  
"Sure" I say. We step into the bar and grab a couple seats.  
"A vodka cranberry and scotch" I order.  
"Shoot I forgot my wallet." Caroline mutters fumbling through her purse.  
"No probs!" I go to the bar tender and look into his eyes. "You serve us on the house." I compel him.  
"On the house!" he smiles as he slides us our 2 drinks.  
"Wow! Guess it's time for me to take advantage of my powers" Caroline jokes  
"Well Duh! So I take it that you don't usually do this stuff?" I ask. She shakes her head.  
"If my friend Elena found out she'd be upset. So would I. I mean I don't like taking advantage of people."  
Elena. God did she control everyone in Mystic Falls?  
I take a sip of my scotch. Alcohol helps supernatural beings loosen up and relax. Plus it helps control the cravings for blood. Best part is that as a TryBrid, I dont get drunk easily.  
"So... what brings you here?"she asks.  
"Friend slash relationship troubles..." I start off.  
"Trust me! I know what you are talking about. This is my hometown and like all my friends except Elena are supernatural beings but her boyfriend Stefan is a vampire and he's actually in my friend circle. Plus I have a boyfriend who is a Hybrid and my other best friend is dating Elena's brother Jeremy and they're having relationship troubles cause Jeremy keeps seeing the ghost of his ex girlfriend who is in fact my ex boyfriend's sister who died because Damon killed her and...and on top of that there's this Klaus issue... And I'm just wondering how things got so screwed up?!" she bursts out! She's breathless by the time she stops. Man this girl can talk.  
"I'm sorry.." she apologizes. "I just lost it for a moment there" A moment?!  
She finishes her vodka cranberry and stands up.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." she says fumbling in her purse for something. She takes out an iPhone. "It was super nice meeting you though Julia. I gotta go get my life in control. I hope I see you around though..."  
"You'll most definitely see me around. I'll just give you my number and you can talk to me whenever you feel out of control." I say and she passes me her phone. "and if you're ever feelin low, let me know. Trust me, my life's tons more screwed up then yours." I say cheerfully as i return her phone after saving her number. "Hmm Ok," She waves and smiles a goodbye.

2nd Feb  
2:30 pm  
My cell phone rings and I sprint to answer it.  
"Hello love" A British accent murmurs.  
My heart just about beats out of my chest. I'm almost positive he can it through the phone.  
"Klaus" I say, clenching my jaw.  
"I could never have expected you to stoop so low as to come back to Mystic Falls. So enlighten me with the reason why." he muses.  
"Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out" I say, trying to maintain a sane tone. Klaus laughs, but its a cold, harsh sound.  
"C'mon love, you can't hide your secret agendas from me. I mean, we used to be so close." He pauses for effect. "It absolutely breaks my heart to know, that you, of all people, don't trust me,"  
"Well, you see that would be true, if you actually HAD a heart." I say through a clenched jaw and hang up. I run to the bathroom and splash water on my sweaty face and try to wash away the hurt of Klaus as well.

For some reason though, I can't sleep at night, because my mind keeps wandering to thoughts about Klaus, and his beautiful, hypnotizing, magnetizing eyes.

**Author's Note:I know this chapter was sort of short, but I promise you, the next chapter will be awesome :D It'll be the start of the beginning of a new love story ;) **** xxx**


	3. What Just Happened?

**Author's note: So thank you all so much for the PM's, reviews, follows, etc,etc. Means a lot. Seriously.  
So to all those who say there are a lot of grammatical errors or whatever, thank you for helping me improve. Hope this chapter's much better. But I'd like to clear up. I wrote most of these chapters on my iTouch Notes. So the spacing may be sort of poor in places. So yeah, try and bear with me for a bit.  
Now this chapter's quite long. And eventful. So please enjoy and don't forget to review :) x  
**

6th Feb  
1:23pm  
I haven't had time to write since the fast few days so I'll just sum up everything.  
Not a second goes by that Stefan and Elena don't make out, or y'know...  
Damon acts like an ass. Correction:He is an ass. Elena is annoying. Caroline's the only bubbly and fun person I know at the moment. I call her up.  
"What're you wearing tonight?" a desperate voice asks.  
"Tonight?" I asks blankly.  
"The Mystic Ball?! What is wrong with you?" Caroline demands.

"Oh right, that.I guess I'll just wear an evening gown." I mumble.

"Ugh, I'll be there in 5" Caroline groans.

6th Feb  
2:39pm  
"You're finally here!" I say, glad to know that Caroline's 5 minutes are finally over.  
Caroline barges in, heaving, carrying two gigantic bags, one of which she claims is mine to keep.  
I peak inside to find a bright red, one shoulder mid-length dress, with a matching flower clip. To top it off there are black boots with ginormous heals.I love Caroline!  
"Caroline! I love you!" I say giving her a hug.  
"Don't mention it! After all, I paid for it in YOUR technique "Caroline smiles mischievously. Just then, Elena has to spoil our friendship moment.  
"Caroline! I just have to talk to you. About Bonnie." Elena says and pulls her away from me without a glance, leaving me alone with my outfit. I don't know if she does that on purpose or not.

6:19 pm  
I'm in my dress and at the ball. I catch my reflection on the spotless floor. Even if I do say so myself, I look good. I help myself to a vodka at the drinks table. Elena's talking to Bonnie, Caroline is dancing with her boyfriend Tyler, who by the way is a cute, muscly guy who kinda looked like Taylor Lautner,and Stefan's standing next to me getting a drink for Elena.  
"Dance is about to start soon." Stefan murmurs.  
"Oh so you're not ignoring me now" I say. He looks hurt.  
"I swear I didn't mean to do that!" he begins.  
"I don't want fake apologies" I cut him off. Suddenly Damon comes up to us.  
"You ready?" he asks me.  
"For what?" I ask in an annoyed tone.  
"Dancing with moi of course! Since we're the singles" Damon smirks. I muffle a groan. Didn't I have just the best luck?  
"When does the dancing start?" I ask tiredly.  
"6:30 sharp! I'm looking forward to it. If I may add, don't worry, you do look hot yet classy enough to dance with me" He winks at me. He gets on my nerves but I'm desperate. Desperate to make Stefan jealous. Besides I gotta admit Damon is quite hot too. Before Stefan can get a word in edge ways I sigh. And then I do it! Something so desperate that I'm ashamed. I take Damon's hand and say "Let's begin now! I mean we are the trend setters..." Damon looks surprised. I drag him into the middle of the hall and leave Stefan with his mouth in an "o" shape.  
I put one hand on Damon's neck and and he puts one a little above my waist. He holds my other hand. A soft piano number comes on, I realize that all eyes are on us. I can literally feel the judging eyes label me as "Damon Salvatore's new toy" I am kinda feeling nervous. Damon's hand that's on my waist burns through my gorgeous dress and I feel his warm touch and that's all I need. I dance, Dance like I never have before. I lose myself in the music and Damon's arms. At one point Damon twirls me away, and then pulls me then that I realize. His blue eyes are quite attractive. His jaw is too. With every dance step he gets more attractive. And I notice his grip on my waist getting tighter and lower but it stops at a point where it is only mildly under the point you would call appropriate. By the time the music stops everyone is on their feet having a blast.  
"You're good at this!" I whisper to Damon.  
"Well obviously!" he smiles. "And if I may add, you're also pretty light on your feet!" I smile. We go to the drinks table.  
"What would you like ma'am?" Damon asks.  
"Are you honestly doing this right now?" I counter. He takes a step towards me. He leans down and for an awful moment I think he is about to kiss me. Instead he whispers "Well you are my date for the evening. I gotta show some respect...I'm a gentleman through and through." I'm surprised to notice that there is a slight, very slight feeling of disappointment. Did I want him to kiss me? Oh my God! All this dancing has made my brain go haywire. I glance out the window to see a full moon. _That_ explains why my emotions are on the go. As a TryBrid, on a full moon, I tend to get over impulsive, or like, you know, my emotions go haywire.  
"A champagne would be nice" I reply coyly. He gets one for himself and one for me.  
"Here's to those amazing dance moves" I say and we clink glasses.  
"Hey...so we've already made an impression, so.. Wanna head out to the grill? Trust me, it's about to get super dreary here." Damon suggests.  
"Let's roll"

7:00pm  
We walk into the grill. It's practically empty except a couple who are too engrossed in having their tongues down each other's throats.  
Damon gets us a drink while I plop my butt on the closest booth.  
"So... How come we're suddenly speaking?" Damon asks as he takes a sip from his drink.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm desperate." I say. He laughs and that's all it takes. We start talking as if we're the best of friends. It's nice talking to someone who is pretty much like me. Discluding the fact he isn't a Trybrid.  
"Its so nice to talk to you about something other than Elena's safety" I smile. The smile on his face vanishes.  
"What?" he asks through gritted teeth. I'm about to shut up when I think better of it. No. I was not going to let him be a slave to Elena's games. I knew there was something between the two. His eyes said he loves her. Hers said that she wasn't serious, she was just confused. Even though I only knew Damon for maybe roughly a week but I already knew that with Damon's relationship history, his impulse and his temper, he couldn't handle another heart break.  
"Well" I start off. "She really is all you care about,and I understand,believe me I know how that feels. But still, she is in too deep a love with Stefan. And admit it, believing you guys will ever end up together... Well thats kind of wishful thinking. Get real." I laugh but it comes out a harsh cold sound. Deep down I know that what I have just said wasn't about Damon or Elena. It was about me. The advice I should have listened to centuries ago. I glance at Damon. He's staring into space, not sure what to say. I suddenly feel guilty. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Look, I shouldn't have said was kinda har-" I begin. Damon slides my hand away from his shoulder. He gets up and turns towards the door. On his way out he kicks a bunch of tables and they go flying.  
_Great,_ just great, I just went and ruined any chance of having an eventful night.

7th Feb  
12:38am  
I don't even have to step in the house and I know. Elena and Damon are fighting. Stefan's trying to jump in the middle of things. God he is annoying.  
I open the door in an attempt to be silent. The screaming stops abruptly. They see who actually came in and the screaming resumes.  
"You have no right! No right whatsoever!" Elena screams.  
"What could have I done? Since Stefan has made it obvious he doesn't car-" Damon rambles.  
"Don't you dare utter a word about Stefan. He cares about me. More importantly, he loves me. You go on rambling how you love me but the truth is you don't even know what love is!" Elena screams so hard she trembles. "Damon" she begins softly."What Stefan and I have, it's just something special. And no matter how much it hurts to hear this, Damon, I'll always love Stefan. You need to know this. You need to move on."Elena sighs.  
Damon looks at her in awe, and then gulps, as if to consider this suggestion. After a brief moment of deep thought, he takes the glass he is holding and throws it across the room. The stained glass window at the end of the room shatters into a million pieces. He storms up to his room. Stefan and I stare at Elena.  
"I know it's harsh. But I had to make him see the truth. I just had to." Elena sighed. She sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands. Stefan sat beside her comforting her. She really didn't deserve both of them. When Stefan starts nuzzling Elena's neck I take it as my cue to go. I climb up the staircase, which I still can't get over the size of, and decide to go to my room and have a bubble bath. Then something makes me change my mind and without realizing it I'm standing outside Damon's room. I creak it up and knock. He turns around.  
"You." he mutters tiredly.  
"Yeah. Me." I reply. I take a seat next to him on his bed. His room is gigantic. His huge king size bed is in the middle of the depressing, blood red room. There are a couple of blood bags on his he's side table. There's a scarlet dressing table. Surprisingly there's no clutter. Other than that the room is pretty empty except for the closet.  
"I umm, heard what happened back there." I begin  
"And you came here to laugh your ass off" Damon interrupts.  
"No!" I exclaim. Damon snorts a harsh sound.  
"Listen. I'm sorry about what happened. I truly am! It's just I saw what a nice guy you really are! And I know your heart has been broken in the past but so has mine. It's no excuse for your tantrums." the minute the word tantrum came out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake. I knew what was coming next.  
"Tantrums?" Damon demands. "What the hell do you bloody take me for? A spoilt little teenager whose dad wont let her put out?" he yells. Suddenly, with his vampire speed he comes and pins me to the wall. I notice the pencil in his hand.  
In case you haven't noticed when someone uses their violent approach with me I just lose it.  
"What are you gonna do? Kill me? The only person whose not against you? Feel free!" I counter, tightening his grip on my neck. Damon stabs the pencil in my neck. Of course me being a Trybrid, that won't kill me. But it does make me light headed. I can feel the color draining from my face. I need blood. And fast!  
Suddenly Damon's grip has loosened. He yanks the pencil out of my neck. I want to fight him, yell at him but I can't. I feel kinda faint. As a supernatural being, when I'm stabbed with a wooden object I don't feel too great. My throat feels sore, and not the kind of sore your familiar with, but the kind of sore where you feel someone has shot you.  
I feel myself being lifted and put on a bed. After a moment or two I taste blood dripping down on my lip. I manage to open my eyes. Damon is pouring a blood bag over my lips. I get up and gulp down the blood bag. Damon is smiling at me, relieved.  
"You almost-" I begin, but thankfully Damon puts a finger on my lips. He gets me up on my feet. My hand automatically reaches to the scar where Damon had stabbed me with the pencil  
"I'm sorry about freaked me out for a moment there. Point is...You're right. You are the only person I got to talk to. And to be honest, after tonight, in a weird way, somehow, I'm kind of glad your here." Damon says, a gleam in his gorgeous eyes.  
"That sounds wrong! The part when you said after tonight" I say softly. It's silent. Then we both burst into laughter.  
"Heyy! Tell you what. I know a place, a place that will blow your mind" I trail off.  
"Now that's what sounds wrong." Damon laughs. I roll my eyes.  
"Give me your hand." I say. Without a moment's hesitation I feel his heavy hand on mine. It's funny how in just one night Damon had transformed from an enemy ass to such a close friend despite the fact he stabbed me not less than a few minutes ago.  
Using my Trybrid speed I took him to my favorite place in the world.  
Damon let's go of my hand. He looks around. We're at the falls. The falls that gave Mystic Falls it's name. The ribbons of moonlight make the grass glitter with dew. The falls are chugging down. Their sound makes me relax. Become a part of this beautiful scenery.  
I look at Damon and notice he's running around freely. He's laughing, I can feel his happiness. I smile to myself and sit down beside the water. I dip my toes into the naturally lukewarm water. I notice Damon taking a seat next to me.  
"Wow! I never knew this place had such beautiful sights." Damon murmurs.  
"This world is full of miracles." I trail off.  
"I know." he says softly. "Why did you bring me here?" he asks.  
"To show you" I begin. "That every cloud has a silver lining. I'm serious. No one has experienced more heartbreaks then yours truly. But someday" I whisper. "You'll find a girl. Who loves you for you. Who'll stare into your eyes when you talk. Will ruffle your hair in a teasing way. Will help you control you blood lust. Who will stand by you through thick and thin. Who won't care what you do as longs you do it with her. The girl is there Damon. She's just not Elena" I say. Damon is quiet. Then, subtly he edges closer to me.  
"Really?" he asks.  
"Really." I say. I find Damon's hand on mine.  
"Have you found your guy version of that?" he asks softly.  
"No" I say. That one syllable makes me burst into tears. I don't know why. I find myself shaking and tears dripping down my face. In the midst of it all Damon is telling me everything is going to be alright. That the guy is waiting for me somewhere, anywhere.  
When I'm through crying I find myself wrapped in Damon's arms. I'm still sobbing. Damon is holding me. Comforting me. His arms are wrapped around my shoulders and am leaning on his strong chest. I can't believe that this is the guy I despised so much up until tonight.I turn around and look up into his blue eyes, trying to search for the Mr. Attitude but all I find is a bright gleam that pulls me closer to him. We're so close I can feel his warm breath on my face. His arms pulling me towards him. Instead of pulling away I realize that I liked it. I didn't want him to let go. It just felt so right. Our lips are so close that if I moved a millimeter we would be kissing. So why am I hesitating? Our lips brush together. His arms are pulling me towards him, his hands playing with the zip of my dress. Just when we are about to kiss I pull away. I pointedly look down and see how close we are. We're smushed together with my hands around his neck. Its romantic and magical, it feels me, being a dumb-ass, mentally challenged idiot, I just pull away.  
"We can't do this." I whisper. Damon clears his throat but nods slowly. I want to cry. I realize I'm still in his arms so I slowly, hesitantly kiss him on the cheek. He seems surprised but I realize he doesn't pull away from me. As I pull my face away from his, his eyes bore into mine. I stare ito his crystal eyes and mentally kick myself for losing this oppertunity to see the REAL, caring, passionate Damon.  
"Um, how is this place so secluded?"'Damon asks pulling slightly away from me. His hands are now just on my elbows.  
"Well I discovered it when I was trying to take off from this town like a couple centuries ago. I only told my absolute best friends about this place but I guess they never had the time..." I trail off.  
"So this is our secret hangout huh?" Damon smirks.  
"Yeah. Pretty much" I grin. While Damon's exploring the falls, I hastiy wipe off the tear that somehow finds its way out of my eye.  
Could it be that I, Julia Barlow,am falling for Damon Salvatore?

But then again, it's probably just the full moon.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. :) Don't forget to review :) xx**


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N:Okay, I know it's been ages since I've posted and I'm sorry for that. I had exams and stuff going on and so I couldn't find the time to post. Also, I'm kind of going through a writer's block, but I'm hoping it'll pass. I honestly**__**don't know what you guys' will think of this chapter, but yeah, please review cause honestly, that's the only thing keeping these stories alive.**  
12:32pm  
God, I slept in. Well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway. I can feel my face is tear-stained. If only I hadn't been a coward. I could have woken up in the strong arms of Damon Salvatore.  
God, I'm a dumbass. Why was I even thinking of him? It was probably a result of the full moon. Or the drinks. Or his enchanting blue eyes…Or-Wait…- What was that?! I heard some noises from the living room. Damon…and…? Elena. Of course. Why am I not surprised?  
"Damon let go!" Elena laughs.  
"Only if I'm forgiven." Damon murmurs. He held her from behind and was spinning her around.  
"Fine! Fine!" She squeals at last.  
Thankfully Stefan comes in and Damon is forced to let go of the Elena. Is that how it worked here? Damon and Elena fight until Damon's heart falls on his sleeve, and the next day it's all rainbows and butterflies? So clearly, Damon didn't think much of what happened yesterday. Well it's not like _I _do either, but still…Uggh, I needed a drink. And fast.

2:12pm  
"So, tell me again, why exactly we're sitting in a bar at 2 in the afternoon?" Caroline prompts? I let out a deep sigh. She's the closest thing to a friend that I've got, and sooner or later she'd find out anyway.  
"Something happened yesterday…with Damon-" I begin.  
"You mean _apart _from the dance?" Caroline prompts. With another sigh, I begin my recount of last night's events, in excruciating detail. Throughout my story, I'm somehow unable to look Caroline in the eye, but once I finish, I slowly look up to see her big blue eyes round and her mouth agape. As I reach for my drink, Caroline unexpectedly whacks me lightly on the head. I give her a "What-The-Hell" look.  
"This is all _your _fault! _ALL _of it!" Caroline shrieks.  
"Jeez! Calm down will ya?" I say. But would Caroline listen? Nooo, the opposite in fact. She gave me a long lecture on how I have no right to sit around feeling sorry for myself, how it's all MY fault, and how Damon is not at all worth it. I zone out after a bit, simply nodding my head in agreement to everything she says.

3:32pm  
After Care's long and agonizing lecture I said my goodbyes and was on my way to the Salvatore's home when I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Rough day, love?" a British accent piped up, his tone dripping with fake concern. I knew who the deep voice belonged to before I turned around.  
"Niklaus Michaelson." I force a smile. "It's been long, ay?"  
"Why yes," Klaus smiles back. "A century and seven years to be precise. And may I add, you continue to look beautiful as ever." I can feel my cheeks flush. There was just something about Klaus. Even though I am most definitely over him, he somehow always makes me feel self-conscious about myself. I check him out, from head to toe. Apart from his clothing, he hadn't changed a bit. Well maybe the hairstyle, but that's about it. Any normal guy would have looked weird, or like a hippie whilst wearing a few black intricately patterned threads around his neck, but somehow Klaus managed to pull it off with effortless elegance. I never really understood why he refused to take them off, and he'd never been open enough to tell me.  
"You don't look half bad yourself," I muse, raising an eyebrow. Klaus smiles, his perfect dimples all the more prominent.  
"Well, still got that sense of humor eh?" he grins. "So, if you're not busy, I was hoping we could go for a walk followed by a cup of coffee, catch up on old ti-" Klaus begins.  
"What do you want?" I snap. The fake amiability and warmness vanishes from his face.  
"Well, I was honestly hoping we could clear the air." Klaus suggested, looking straight into my eyes and pulling of his classic trick-the half smile.  
"You might wanna' start by steering your ass outta her face." a husky voice muttered from behind me.  
"Damon Salvatore, grumpy today, aren't we?" Klaus sneers.  
"I don't know, the sight of your face…It just triggers that emotion inside of me." Damon smiles politely. I don't why but it was highly entertaining watching the two of them having a War of Words. Klaus took a step forward, looking Damon straight in the eyes.  
"Damon, I don't know if you realize this" he begins in his smooth British accent. "but I can rip your heart straight out of your chest and tear it to pieces before you can utter the words 'Klaus Michaelson'," Klaus smirks playfully.  
"Yes, I'm aware of that fact. Mainly because you keep reminding me every chance you get." Damon frowns.  
"Well for your own good, I hope you don't give me yet another chance." Klaus cautions. With that, he walks off, deliberately brushing his shoulder against Damon's in a total guy-like manner. After a couple steps he stops and turns his head.  
"Oh and Julia" he smiles politely. "We _do _have a few important matters to discuss, the sooner the better. I've made reservations for two at the Falls' Diner. I request the pleasure of your company, because y'know…it would be a pity if I have to _compel _myself a date" he walks off, chuckling at his own cruelness.  
"Wow. I don't know which one of you I pity more." Damon muses. I whack him lightly on the arm and go to my room. Even though he probably meant it as a joke, Damon's words do cause a pang of hurt. I plop down on my bed and lie there, thinking over centuries and centuries of memories.

**A/N:I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I sort of need ideas for Klaus and Julia's..err, date? I mean they are "ex's" and I was thinking that Klaus should drop some sort of bombshell…so any ideas? Well please please please please review and thank you all for giving my writing a chance. **** xxxx**


	5. Date Night

**A/N: Well here we go. Date night. Klaus and Julia. Will an old flame spark anew? ;) Or is there simply something else, something highly unexpected in store? ;) Enjoy.  
Oh and YOU, yes YOU there…please please please please pleeeaaaaseeee REVIEW.**  
7:28 pm  
I sat there at Falls' Diner at the table Klaus had reserved for us, drumming my fingers impatiently. I'd timed myself to walk in exactly fifteen minutes late only to find myself being led to a table which Klaus had supposedly reserved. I texted him once again and still failed to get a response. I flicked the front camera on my phone, checked my hair and makeup and touched up my lip gloss. After waiting another few minutes, I was about to get up and leave, when I saw Klaus make his way towards me. Dressed elegantly and all suited up he sat himself down. I couldn't help but notice how good and familiar he smelt.  
"Hello love. Sorry I ran a little late," he smiled apologetically.  
"Minions kept ya busy?" I can't stop myself from muttering. Klaus raised an eyebrow and gestured for a waitress to bring us some wine.  
"So, how've you been doing?" he asks, taking a sip of his wine, not daring to meet my surprised gaze. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"What?" he shrugged. I just shook my head lightly.  
"Well, I've been good…great actually. I finally got the chance to travel a bit, without any _supernatural complications _if you know what I mean." I winked.  
"You mean like defying the balance of nature and somehow transforming into a TryBrid?" Klaus asked off-handedly, as if he was talking about something as trivial as the weather. Highly taken aback, I froze and spluttered over my wine. Feeling my cheeks flush, I hastily wiped my chin with my napkin and tried to maintain a cool and chilled outlook but it was too late-the damage was done. I'd just confirmed his suspicions.  
"A TryBrid?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "What's next? Fairies?"  
"Hmm, right, well, obviously excluding the fact that I have no living proof of fairies, but TryBrid's however…" I tried to meet Klaus's strong gaze but ended up looking away.  
"Now, let's get down to business," Klaus began as he flicked through the menu.  
"No!" I interrupted. Klaus seemed taken aback. "  
"You heard me" I said. You've been the boss for a bit too long. Now _I_ call the shots" I said, meeting his gaze. A look of anxiety crosses his face but it flicks away so fast that I'm left wondering if it was just a figment of my imagination.  
"Oh, love, that is seriously very cute," he chuckled. "Exactly what do you have in your possession that I could possibly be fearful of?"  
I casually took a sip of my wine, "Oh nothing, nothing. Just a small package that Silas' had given me, something I might need in an emergency…something that could turn you back into those insignificant creatures that prefer to be called Humans" I could literally _feel _Klaus's shock and horror. He opened up his mouth several times, as if he wanted to retort back, but couldn't find a good enough threat.  
"So, now, is it clear who calls the shots…and when?" I smile, coiling a strand of hair round and round my finger.  
"But…how? He was long dead by the time you…." Klaus muttered in disbelief.  
"I've been alive longer than you think." I winked.  
"How long exactly?"  
"Klaus! Don't you know it's awfully rude of you to ask a lady her age?" I smirk, savoring every moment of his anxiousness.  
"But that still doesn't explain _how_ you have it…" Klaus argued.  
"Let's just say…it's complicated."

10:14pm  
After that, the dinner was pretty uneventful. I mean we hardly talked, except when I got a call from Caroline during which I could literally feel Klaus's ears prick up as he tried to hear our conversation. I'm pretty sure there's something going on with those two.  
It was when the car came to a halt outside the Salvatore Boarding House that Klaus managed to squeak a question.  
"How is it possible...how are you…" Klaus looked me up and down, as if I were some sort of exhibit.  
"A TryBrid?" I ask, sighing. "Well, it's kinda' a long story. Remember my mother?" I began. Klaus nodded. "Well before she settled down with Keith…she had a two-way affair." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Yeah…so this affair…he was a werewolf." I paused. Klaus had been listening to every word I said intently.  
"So, the day I realized I had freaky magical powers…Well, at around the same time, I ended up killing somebody and activated the wolf curse. Somehow, something went wrong, and I managed to keep my powers _and _remain a werewolf. Now this pissed off the witch-bitch community. They claimed me as an abomination and tried level best to kill me."  
"Well you look pretty alive to me" Klaus remarked.  
"Let me finish" I snapped. "So my mother tried her level best to protect me from all their weird little witchy voodoo juju but it was getting out of hand. That's where the spirit of Silas came in." I smiled.  
"Silas?" the color drained from Klaus's face.  
"Yes. Silas. He promised my mother that he'd fend off any witch and keep me protected…as long as I kept something of his safe."  
"The Cure" Klaus murmured in disbelief. I nodded. "But that doesn't explain how you're a TryBrid."  
"Well, remember my ex-boyfriend Erik?" I smirked, knowing how much Klaus despised the fellow. " He knew that if only I had been a vampire…I would be entirely immortal. So, he tried a little experiment and…voila" I smiled. Klaus remained silent, as if unable to take it all in.  
"Back when we were together…I had no idea that you were…well…_you._" He muttered at last.  
"Would it have changed things?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and stepping out of the car. "Oh and btw…thank you…for the dinner." I added. With that, I walked off on my way to the front door suddenly feeling confident, independent.  
"TryBrid, huh?" Suddenly,I heard a smooth deep voice from behind me. My heart froze. I turned around to find Damon, his face scrunched up in anger, disappointment…and just the slightest bit of hurt.  
"Damon…I can explain." I began, feeling a lump in my throat.  
"Save it….just save it." Damon raised his arms in frustration and strolled off.  
"Since when do _you_ care huh? And why?" I asked, suddenly unable to hold my hurt and anger either. Damon kept on walking, so it was highly unexpected when he turned around and said those two words that kept me awake all night.  
"It's complicated."

**A/N:Well? ;)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! xxxx**


	6. Hey, it's me again

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank ALL of you guys for the reviews, pm's, constant support. Because of all the above, encouragement from my best friend (Thanks a ton A) and also because of the strong love I have for Julia Barlow and Damon Salvatore…I have decided that the Show, or in this case, The Fic Must Go On ;) Am I right? ;)  
It might take a few days to a week, as I have a load of studies I **_**should **_**be doing, but I just want all of y'all to know that yes, the story will go on ****  
Thanks once again for the continued support**_**. **_**Love you all **** xoxo  
, please please please, I seriously request you guys to keep up the reviews. It means the world to me. I know sometimes we feel too lazy to review…but please do. It helps me improve in areas where I lack and also realize the areas in which I'm good at.  
P.P.S. Also, I'm kind of hoping for a larger audience, so if it's not too much to ask, kindly tell your friends about this story. Cookies and a personal thank you in advance to anyone of you who does do this xD  
Peace. xxx**


	7. The Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N:Hey guys…I'm back with an all new chapter that'll leave your jaws hanging. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration…but well…ENJOY **** xx**  
8t h Feb  
9:36am  
I don't remember exactly when, but throughout the course of that heartbreaking, painful night I must've fallen asleep because I find myself waking up to a bright sunlit room. My mood and emotional health certainly didn't co-ordinate with the vividness.  
I guess I had to make things right. I quickly brush my teeth, fix my hair and walk downstairs. It's eerily quiet, until a sudden giggle abruptly breaks the cloak of silence. Damon and Elena….why am I not surprised?  
"C'mon Lena" Damon insists. "Stefan's out of town. Plus, we'll be home hours before he arrives." Again, there's a moment of silence.  
"Okay, fine." Elena gives in. "Now let me go shower.  
"Mind if I join you?" Damon asks flirtatiously. I feel nauseated.  
"You tell me?" Elena replies, just as flirtatiously, to my utter surprise. When I hear her go, I walk up to Damon. He looks at me for a brief moment, judging me skeptically, as if I'm E.T or something. He tries to push past me but I gently touch his arm, daring to meet his icy blue gaze. He backs abruptly, like I'm contagious or something.  
"Damon, I'm sorry. Just let me explain." I begin.  
"Haven't you said enough?" He counters.  
"No, not half as much as I need to." I retort. "Just give me a chance. Remember, just two days ago…we were beginning to become friends," I try again, pulling a half smile.  
"Yes, I do remember. And boy am I glad that _that_ didn't work out." Damon snaps. My heart feels as if it's been pricked with broken glass. Damon notices my expression, and his own softens for a moment, replaced just as quickly with an icy gaze.  
"Damon…please. Be honest…when could I have told you? We hardly talk…" I ask.  
"How about, during the Ball? Yesterday morning? Or best of all, the moment you walked through the door?" With that, he pushes past me.  
_Great. _The second morning in a row in which I wake up in a pissed mood. Let's not try a third.

4:12pm  
The day was quite un-eventful. Apparently Damon and Elena have gone road-tripping, so basically, I'm home alone, which to be honest is fine by me. I considered calling Caroline, but then think better of it. When I decide that I can't say home a second longer, I go out to the woods and have a stroll. The late afternoon sun is glimmering the last of its rays. I don't know where exactly I'm walking to, or why, but I just can't seem to stop. As angry Eminem rambles on in my headphones, I keep walking, walking until I'm bored of it and sit down on a rock. I wonder what Damon's doing right now. Hooking up with some random chick? Or worse, Elena? The flirty comments that were exchanged between Damon and Elena this morning had caused wave upon wave of anger, stirring deep inside of me. Just thinking of it…uggghh. I pick up a rock and throw it as far as I can.  
"Bad day love?" A smooth British accent pipes up from behind me.  
"More like bad century." I mumble, turning around. "What're you doing here by the way?"  
"If you must know, I asked Caroline to join me for a walk followed by a cup of tea."  
"We're in the 21st Century…I doubt any kid drinks _tea"_ I reply curtly.  
"We'll see" he says as he sits down next to me.  
"So what's a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" Klaus asks gently, pulling a hand through his hair in a gesture I've seen him do a million times.  
"I don't know. I needed some air."  
"So I'm guessing things aren't going well with Damon?"  
"What do _you _think?" I snap. We're silent for a moment.  
"_We_ never had that problem." Klaus murmurs. "I mean Caroline and I aren't on the greatest of terms either…"  
"I think that's because we never really cared that much about each other." I snort.  
"You can't possibly believe that." He says, looking into my eyes.  
"You tell me." I half smile.  
I feel Klaus stare down at my lips and before I know what's happening and do anything to stop it, I find myself kissing him, his breath warm against mine. I wrap my arms around him tight and feel him doing the same. I feel him lifting me and shoving me against a tree his touch burning my skin. After that, let's just say, things got a little heated. Yes, right there, in the forest.

4:56pm  
I sigh as I roll over, my head resting on Klaus's bare chest, drawing vague patterns with my fingertips.  
"Just like old times" Klaus murmurs, stroking my hair. I giggle, snuggle up to him. We lie there in silence for a few moments feeling content, satisfied.

"Oh. My. God." I hear a familiar high-pitched voice. I get up abruptly and pull on my shirt, hoping against hope that when I turn around I don't see _her_.  
"Care, I can explain…" I begin, seeing Caroline's face going pale.  
"No freaking way…"Caroline shakes her head in disbelief. I turn around, expecting Klaus to say something, at least _try _to help me out but instead, the only thing I find is a pile of his clothes.  
"Is _this _why he called me over here? I ditched the school prefect meeting to see _this? _And seriously…_him?"_ Caroline blurts.  
"It's not what it seems. It's just…it's complicated. I-" I begin but can't find the words to explain.  
"Oh spare me the gory details. To think that I actually considered youcool." Caroline shakes her head and storms off and I don't do anything to stop her.  
Remember when I said that today was un-eventful? Well…I take that back now…

**A/N:I know most of you won't…but guys…please please please REVIEW. And tell your friends about the fanfic.  
Love you all xx**


	8. Icing on my cake of Confusion & Anxiety

**A/N:Okay, so I hope you're comfortable…cause this is one eventful chapter. ;) Hope you like it! And don't forget to review your opinions **** xoxo**

9th Feb  
5:02am  
I know, it way too early to be up, but I just can't go to sleep. I think now its okay to say that I'm officially screwed. I mean what was I thinking, waltzing into a fucked-up town, accommodating a room in my ex-boyfriend's larger-than-life boarding house, screwing with his head, kind-of, sort-of falling for his brother _then_ hooking up with my other ex-boyfriend who just-so-happens to be the star of my friend's dark fantasies. Geez.  
I don't understand why Caroline's so worked up. I mean it's not like she _likes _him or anything...right? Oh. My. God. How could I have been so stupid? This abrupt realization makes me sit up. I can feel my face is beaded with sweat.  
I stealthily creak open the door of my room and slip out. Quietly, I creep down the stairs and let myself out of the house, hoping for some fresh air to clear my mind. Instead, as I start to make my way to the porch steps, I find Damon, his back towards me, standing on the top step, a glass of scotch in his hand. He turns around, see's it's only me and goes back to his scotch.  
"A little early, no?" I say, awkwardly, in an attempt to break the ice.  
"Not early enough." He mutters. I shift awkwardly, wondering what I should say. I notice Damon clenching and unclenching his perfect jaw. I wonder if he knows about the Klaus thing.  
"You and Wolf-Vamp Original are tighter than I thought." Damon says coldly, answering my question, as if reading my mind.  
"You, uh, know about that, huh?" I mutter, feeling my face flush a deep shade of scarlet.  
"Trybrid plus Hybrid… Math's was never really my strong point but that pretty much spells disaster to me." He says, turning around, his icy gaze, despite glimmering with anger, somehow seeps into my soul.  
"I'm sorry; I don't quite remember asking for your opinion."I snort. "And, _why _do _you_ care?"  
"Are you honestly asking me this right now?" Damon hollers.  
"Yes, because you never give me a proper answer." I holler back. As soon as I utter the question, my heart stops. Time ticks slowly as I watch Damon's face scrunch up into a dozen different emotions, my heart terrified of hearing the answer.  
"Because" he mutters finally.  
"Because?" I prompt.  
"Because," he mutters, taking a step towards me, his arms resting gently on my elbows, his touch burning through my sleeve. He touches my cheek gently, tucks one of my curls behind my ears. His nose gently meets mine and I'm in such a trance that I almost tremble beneath his touch. Our lips meet and my heart beats so fast that I'm positive it will beat right out of my chest. The wind blows in our hair and it's just as perfect as I'd dreamt it'd be…

As perfect as I_ dreamt_ it to be. Abruptly, I sit up in bed, my face beaded with sweat. As I take a moment to process how this perfect illusion was just a freaking _dream _I take one of the crimson pillows and pound it with my fist. Obviously it rips and kinda' bursts so I'm left in a room where it seems as if it's raining feathers. Great, just great.

I decide to actually crawl out of bed and walk onto the porch steps where I find none other than the Damon Salvatore, but instead of a scotch, he had a cigarette in his hand.  
"Little early, no?" Déjà vu much?  
"Not quite early enough" he muttered. Okay, this was getting creepy. Either I knew him a bit too well, or there's something seriously wrong with my dreams.  
"So, you uh...smoke?" I manage to utter after a few agonizing moments of silence.  
"Once in a blue moon." He says, taking a long hard puff. He offers me a drag quite reluctantly, as if he's obligated too. I shake my head.  
"So word on the street is, you and Klaus are quite tight." Creepiness level: Infinite. I mean, what the hell? This is not possible…unless…_unless_, he decided to mess with my dreams. I feel the rage boil up inside of me.  
"You got into my head!" I gasp.  
"Now, now" Damon laughs sarcastically. "I think I'm present inside every female's head. Whether they admit it or not."  
"Shut up." I say, shaking my head in disbelief. "I mean what the hell?"  
"Oh c'mon. You're over-reacting. Like you've never done that to me before." He counters.  
"Um..I haven't." I say.  
"Right." It's his turn to shake his head in disbelief. "So you're trying to say that for the past week, in my sub-conscience , I've been dreaming about you and you stupid brunette curls and your stupider green eyes. Is this meant to be a joke?" Despite the dripping sarcasm in his tone, despite the frown on his face, despite everything…my heart races.  
"Damon." I begin quietly. "I have never, ever, tried to get in your head."  
"Right. So you're a liar too" Damon shakes his head. With that, he tosses his cigarette, gives me a dirty look and waltzes back into the house. I don't get it. In just a week so much has happened between Damon and I, that it feels like it's been a century. I mean when I'm with him, things just move so fast…I lose track of what's happening. All this boy drama's doing my head in, so much so that I'm forgetting the actual purpose of me coming back to Mystic Falls. Wait…that purpose can wait. Damon…oh Damon. Implusive, misunderstood, argumentative, way too attractive Damon. I run back into the house, and run into his room. He's unbuttoning his shirt for some reason and I can't help but notice his rippling six-pack. Drawing my attention back to his face, I look him square in the eye. He looks back at me.  
"Damon." I say, my voice trembling slightly.  
"Yes?" he asks, his voice dripping with forced kindness.  
"I don't know what your…sorry, er… _our _problem is. But in the 500 years I've lived…this has never happened to me. Ever." I can tell Damon's only half getting what I'm trying to say so I continue. "Thing is…I don't know why we argue and fight over pointless reasons…cause' I don't know about you…but me…well…I…." I pause, overwhelmed by my nervousness. "Kinda'…sorta'…like…"

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N:Well, well, well. What do we have here….Is Julia gonna say what she really feels? What **_**does **_**she feel anyway? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! I wanna know your thoughts on this ;) xoxo**


End file.
